


You Have to Pay

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [56]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Background Dousy, Drabble, Gen, I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE, i love writing these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Kora and Daisy participate in a little sisterly bonding/stealing each other's stuff
Relationships: Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	You Have to Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Feb 25, and like I know I write these two a lot, but I just love them ok?

Daisy wandered into the eating area of Z3, looking for a snack. Rifling through the choices, she settled on some random snacks that Kora had insisted on bringing.

Just then, Kora appeared. “Hey, that’s mine,” she said, pulling the bag out of Daisy’s hand.

“Hey,” Daisy echoed, “isn’t that my shirt?”

Kora looked down. “Maybe. What do you care? You steal Daniel’s stuff half the time anyway.”

Daisy shook her head. “You really need more clothes.”

“Why would I do that when I can just steal my little sister’s?”

“Then you have to pay,” Daisy said, grabbing the snacks back.


End file.
